Down & Dirty Dirtiest
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon Dex, Samantha Carter and Teyla Amagen have had an amazing night of lust and passion, its not quite over yet. but this is the finale. i would appreciate any constructive criticism - please review.


**Down & Dirty – Dirtiest**

Ronon Dex, Samantha Carter and Teyla Emagen – Final part in the Down & Dirty saga.

Prologue

The three of them have just had another session of lust & hot passion. They just need one more round then they will call it a night. And what a night!

Ronon and Carter lay back on the bed. Teyla was sitting across the room in the chair. She had enjoyed watching the two of them together. The view of Ronon's ass particularly excited her. Ronon does have a beautiful ass, firm, round and bitable.

When she felt she had given Ronon enough time to recover Teyla made her way over to the bed, where he lay next to Carter. Ronon watched her approach the bed, eyes roaming over her athletic body as she moved. She was a beautiful woman. Although he had not previously considered her as a sexual partner, after this evening's events he was beginning to see her in a different light.

Teyla reached her intended target and positioned herself at the side of the bed. Kneeling between Ronon's legs that where draped over the side, she ran her hands up the length of his thighs. He raised himself up onto his elbows and watched her, never taking his eyes away from hers. She stared back, letting him know how much she desired him. Running her hands over the smooth skin, she continued further up Ronon's body, reaching for his chest and circling his nipples with her fingers. Ronon felt arousal stirring in his core. Her body was sliding against his as she leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his partially erect cock. The view he enjoyed was making him even more excited, as her cleavage enveloped his cock.

Carter turned onto her side, propping her head on her hand. She watched Teyla as she made her moves. She wanted to interact and kiss Ronon but decided to let Teyla have some fun with the sexy Satedan. She would be satisfied being a voyeur for the moment.

Teyla bowed her head and kissed Ronon's stomach. Moving lower down his body she gently kissed the tip of his erection. Ronon gave a soft groan. She continued, encouraged by his response. Moving her hands down to meet her mouth, she took his cock and gently held it while she licked further down the shaft. When she reached the base, she moved on to his balls, taking each of them in turn into her mouth and gently sucking. Ronon threw back his head and let out a groan, falling back as he raised his hands to his head.

Teyla explored with her tongue and used her hands to massage the throbbing shaft. She got up and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Then, bearing down on Ronons cock, she took him deep into her mouth and then even deeper while groans of pleasure vibrated deep and low from Ronon's throat.

Carter watched, trying with all her might to refrain from touching Ronon's body or from kissing him. She sat up and watched attentively, examining Ronon's face, watching him as he licked his lips and listening to the moans of pleasure coming from his mouth.

Teyla could feel Ronon's cock bulging, almost as if it were ready to burst. She stopped for a moment to examine her lover's face. He grinned and reached out to her, taking her face in his hands and gently pulling it towards his. She leaned towards him, resting her hands on either side of his head and bent closer to kiss him. He offered her his tongue and she accepted it, sucking on it gently. They kissed passionately but without force, their breathing becoming more rapid. Teyla straddled Ronon's body, shuffling her hips higher. Releasing Ronon from the mouth lock, she leaned forward and shifted all of her weight onto her hands, which were some way above his head. She moved her legs over his shoulders and straddled his face. Pushing herself up into a kneeling position she touched herself, spreading her labia with her fingers for Ronon to see. He shuffled and contorted his body so he could bring his hands in front of her thighs. Teyla removed her fingers and stopped playing with herself.

"Lick me Ronon, I want to feel your tongue on me."

Ronon obliged. He rubbed his thumbs over her wetness, and then raised his head to lick her, exploring the soft tissue until he found the hard nub. He licked and sucked on her clit until Teyla was groaning with pleasure, leaning back to expose herself more in order for Ronon to delve deeper. He placed a finger either side of her clit, spreading them to stretch the pink softness of her vulva. He reached out with his tongue and let it play over the sensitive nub, listening for the cries of ecstasy from Teyla.

"Oh Ronon, more, please, do not stop!" she begged.

Rubbed faster with his fingers, he could feel she was almost ready to come, her breathing was deeper and harsher and she was groaning more loudly. He concentrated on her clit, tickling and flicking over it and sucking the juices as if he was eating a ripe peach, waiting for the explosion.

"Now! Ronon! Oh, yes! Yes!" Teyla cried.

Her orgasm hit her hard, she panted and moaned, her climax causing her to jerk and convulse. As she leaned back, she bucked and pushed into Ronon's fingers and tongue. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but was over in a few moments. She finally relaxed and sat up, looking down at Ronon, who placed his head back onto the bed and licked his lips. Removing his fingers from the now tender and wet pussy, he brought them to his mouth and licked them too.

Teyla was smiling. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

"You really do have a gifted tongue Ronon."

"Thanks!" he grinned.

Teyla turned to look at Carter, reaching out to touch her face, and they both smiled at each other. Turning back to look at Ronon, Teyla leaned over and moved back to straddle his body. She shuffled down and sat over his hips. Placing both hands on him, she fondled his firm chest.

"I want you," she said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm flattered," he replied, and slid his hands over her hips, feeling her ass. She turned to Carter and said, "And you too! I want to have both of you."

Carter smiled and got up off the bed. She headed towards the bathroom. A puzzled look crossed over Ronon's face. Teyla started to move further down until she could feel Ronon's hardness underneath her. She started to move her hips, rubbing her wet pussy down the length of his cock. Ronon groaned and pushed at her ass, at the same time bucking up with his hips. Teyla raised herself slightly and as she lowered herself back down she canted her hips to catch the tip of Ronon's cock. They both groaned as she ground down, his erection now pushing inside her. He grabbed her ass and squeezed the cheeks, kneading them like soft dough. Pushing himself up to meet her downward thrusts, he forced his cock deeper into her wetness. He could feel her muscles squeezing his shaft as she gyrated back and forth, letting the length slide in and out of her.

"Come on, fuck me," Ronon growled.

He lifted his head to watch the body that moved over him, Teyla leaned forward and kissed him.

"I do not want you to come so quickly, Ronon Dex," Teyla whispered. Lifting herself up she released his cock from her grip.

"No worries," Ronon replied, grinning and leaning his head slightly to one side.

The bathroom door opened and Carter entered the room. She was wearing the Kaish.

Teyla turned her head to look behind her. Carter had positioned herself so she was standing in between Ronon's legs. She placed her hands onto Teyla's back and started to massage her, feeling the strong muscles in her back as she moved her hands down towards firm buttocks.

Teyla looked back at Ronon. From the look on his face he had just figured out what the game plan was. It excited him. He pushed Teyla back down onto his cock and thrust into her, harder than before, making her groan. Teyla pushed down and moved her hips in a circle to massage the hard shaft within her, using her inner muscles to squeeze it and caress it.

Carter moved in closer. Ronon raised his knees up and lifted his feet onto the edge of the bed, giving him better leverage as Carter positioned herself. She had already lubed the Kaish and was just waiting for a signal from Teyla. Ronon thrust upwards, ramming himself hard into Teyla. She groaned and gasped.

"Ronon!" she cried.

He continued his assault, pushing in deeper and grabbing her ass. His strong hands pulled her cheeks apart as he lifted her up and pushed her back down again. Teyla groaned louder with every stroke. She reached her hand behind her to feel for Carter, the signal she had been waiting for. Carter raised one leg onto the bed and kept the other on the floor, in between Ronon's legs. She pushed the Kaish gently to meet Teyla's anus. Teyla gave a short gasp. Ronon stopped his thrusting for the moment and waited.

Teyla leaned forward slightly. Ronon continued to squeeze her cheeks, gently pulling them apart, making the entry of the Kaish easier. Carter pushed forward, slowly. As the artificial cock entered Teyla, she gave a loud moan. She looked at Ronon, eyes wide, and grinned. He started to move inside her slowly, pushing upwards in time with the rhythm that Carter had now found. Together they fucked Teyla, Ronon flinging back his head onto the bed.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Feels good"

Carter reached for Teyla's hair, pulling on it, bringing her head back. With her other hand she reached round and played with her nipple, nipping it gently.

Teyla gasped, she was in heaven. Both of them penetrating her at the same time was making her whole body shake. Both Carter and Ronon were moving inside her cavities, filling her. They had all found their rhythm, and received their pleasure accordingly. Teyla was already beginning to climax.

Carter felt the Kaish rubbing against her clit as she pushed into Teyla. She was also almost there. Ronon too was finding it difficult to hold back, the excitement of their actions was driving him crazy. He quickened his pace, sensing Teyla's inevitable release approaching.

"Yes! Yes!" cried Teyla. Her orgasm was now in full swing, body shaking as she raised her hands to her head, grabbing and pulling her own hair. Reaching upwards and arching her back, she cried out, "YES! Oh YES!"

Carter also came, grabbing onto Teyla's shoulders, pushing the toy deeper into her lover's ass to make it her bring on her own release. She cried out, "Fuck! Oh God fuck!"

Ronon's breathing also became ragged, and with clenched teeth he and his face contorting he came as well. "Yeah!" he cried out.

The room was resonated with their loud cries, screams and whaling. Their climaxes were almost simultaneous, each receiving their pleasure at different levels and all enjoying the moment to the fullest.

Epilogue:

The three of them lay together on the bed, Ronon in the middle with each of his arms wrapped around one of his beautiful lovers. He was feeling particularly smug. Teyla and Carter were both content with their evening of pleasure and both rested their hands on their beautiful Satedan.


End file.
